


I Get Off

by ArinGM12, BringerOfAshes



Series: One Shots & PWP's [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, OR IS IT, Porn With Plot, RP with the lovely adventurouskitten, Stripper AU, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringerOfAshes/pseuds/BringerOfAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin works as a stripper at a club. Bilbo is dragged into it by his friend Bofur, and he can't help but notice the sexy man with the long hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is an RP, so nothing is perfect. One or two of you requested this to be posted, so here you go.

Thorin wasn’t exactly proud of his profession. He never went out and told everyone, and even when they asked, he would only smile and shrug the question off. No one ever bothered to ask him a second time. Of course his family members offered him positions in their banking empire, but he would rather do this than sit behind a desk getting fat and looking over countless lists of numbers to grow mixed up in his brain. He got paid handsomely from customers, and doing this kept him fit and healthy.

"Thorin, you’re on in five," a thick voice grunted outside his dressing room. Without a word Thorin got to his feet and pulled off the white tank that clung to his skin. Grabbing a hair tie he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail to show off his neck and shoulders. It was time. Thorin walked onto backstage, Dwalin standing in the corner as he glowered at the crowd.

"Make sure Nori keeps the lights on 3 and 5," Thorin said sternly as his eyes raked over the crowd. A full house. Good, he’d rake in the doe.

"Enjoy yourself," Dwalin said as the [music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggoswuAS5Gk)began to blast.

The dark-haired man walked out onto stage, cheers and whistles erupted and the smallest smirk formed on the Thorin’s lips. Immediately he began to swivel his hips, watching as everyone’s hungry stares stayed locked on him. Giving an almost feral growl he ripped his hair down when the song broke into the chorus, the room filling with whistles and shouts as he strutted forward and grabbed the silver pole in front of him. He kept his muscles relaxed as he let his body give a fluid spin around it, ink-black hair running over his shoulders like liquid. Thorin jumped up a bit and hooked the back of his knee around the pole as he lifted himself off the ground as he went around once more before landing on the stage; black leather shining in the light.

The show continued on like this, Thorin grinding his hips to the music, flipping his hair and sliding against the pole with only the ease a professional could have. When the music turned off, men and women alike catcalled him and tossed money onto the stage. Thorin only smirked and slid down onto his knees, not caring for those who walked up to stick dollar bills into the hem of his leather pants.

Now he would have to mingle in the crowd and let Thranduil take over next.

Among the crowd of men and women that had entered the club, a man with the oddest looking hat and dark brown hair sticking out on the sides in neat braids stood with his friends, a slightly older looking man with soft looking curls of hazel.

"Honestly, Bofur, I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here.” The man with curls groaned, trying to hide his steadily increasing blush.

Bofur laughed, clapping a hand on the mans’ shoulder.

"Come on Bilbo, have a lil’ fun." He chuckled, watching as his friend gave him a small glare. Bilbo was seriously starting to consider why it was he and Bofur were even friends to begin with.

After Thorin collected his money on stage, Thorin went back to the dressing room to count his money. Over 460 bucks. Not too bad, and he had another shift in two more hours. He’d double that easily. Smiling, he shoved his money into his wallet and tossed it in a small chest before pulling back on his white tank and walking back outside.  
Dwalin nodded before giving another dark glance out to the crowd. Thorin only shook his head and walked into the crowd. It was definitely packed. A small group of women near the bar gave him pretty smiles, and Thorin smirked at them as they giggled and looked away. One of them would no doubt be a customer later.

"Thirsty, Thorin?" a voice called.

"Yeah," Thorin spoke as he walked over to the bar, sitting down to look up at Dori.

"Oh the house," Dori huffed as he pushed a beer infront of Thorin before turning to serve a customer.

Thorin drank from his mug, but didn’t notice the pair of hazel eyes that landed on him.

Just as Bofur had started going off on another story about some thing or another, Bilbo let his eyes fall upon the man that stood at the bar, drinking a beer. His eyes widened slightly at the man, and a new tint of red donned his cheeks.

This man, with shoulder length hair a midnight black loosely tied back in a low tail, with his upper body out on display for all to see and worship.

Bilbo couldn’t help but notice the way his leather pants easily showed his well-shaped arse, making Bilbo feel a sudden heat in his body. Bofur noticed how bright his friend had gotten, then turned to were he was staring, smirking slightly.

"Oh? Seems like you’ve found the clubs’ top dancer." He said, chuckling as Bilbo spluttered, turning his eyes away from the man, looking back to his friend. "Top dancer?" He asked.

Bofur nodded, smiling. “Yep. People call him Oak,” a wiggle of his brow made Bilbo roll his eyes slightly, “and he usually rakes in just about all the people you see right now.”

Bilbo looked at him. “Usually?”

"Aye, there’s another dancer, The Stag, really tall blond fellow. He’s got a pretty face and arse, so he brings in a lot of people too."

Once Thorin finished his beer, he walked out into the endless sea of people. The music boomed in his ears and lights flashed in an endless array of colors. Bodies grinding against each other and the faint smell of sex. It practically perfumed the place. A smile grew across his face when he heard Halestorm’s cover of [Bad Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vmhnxVF1GU) begin to boom over the speakers.

And then he saw him. A small man, with a head of coppered color curls standing on the edge of the dance floor. He looked out of place in the club, wearing a turtle-neck and fidgeting around beside another man in a goofy hat he’d seen far too many times before. The man with the curls seemed like easy pickings, and if he was knew, he would be able to get him into one of the private rooms and possible get a good night’s pay without having to do another shift.

A feral smile crawled onto his features as Thorin stalked near the edge of the crowd, finding one of the stage dancers who sometimes preformed before him. He was also a smaller man, and Thorin made sure to keep his eyes locked on the man in the turtle neck, letting his hands run seductively over the man in his arms; running his tongue over his bottom lip suggestively when he saw that he had caught the man’s attention.

Bilbo nodded his head slightly when the music had switched to a new song, one that made his head turn just in time to see the man, Oak as he was apparently called, begun his performance.

As he grabbed another dancer, a little smaller than he, and began to grope and tease the man his arms, Bilbo could feel the heat in his face increased tenfold. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear the sweater.

He watched as the man with the glorious hair and muscles practically ravaged the smaller dancer, his hands running over his body and his tongue licking at his lower lip.  
Then he realized, that this dancer was actually staring at him, his bright blue eyes that seemed to devour Bilbo sent a chill through his body, making the growing heat in his lower region increase.

Thorin smiled and placed a lazy kiss on the man’s throat before finally pulling away, patting him on the back in thanks. His fellow dancer only winked back at him before moving on to someone else. Thorin was now only and simply hovered near the edge, not really dancing anymore but standing there and looking heatedly into hazel eyes; lifting a finger to beckon the smaller man forward.

Bilbo was still standing away from the stage, his face a deep red and his heart slamming against his chest as if wanting to burst free. When the dancer let go of the other man and slowly looked back to him, beckoning him, Bilbo was sure as all that existed that his legs turned to stone, keeping him in place. Bofur, among many of the patrons of the bar, noticed this act and he looked to Bilbo, a smile on his face.

"I think he likes ya!" He laughed, playfully nudging Bilbo towards the stage. The crowd had parted just enough for him to manage to find his way closer to the stage.

Oh how the man looked, slight sweat dripping down his body, glistening ever so beautifully, his eyes fierce and hungry, his smirk playful. Bilbo wondered just a tiny bit if you could somehow get pregnant just from being near a man as handsome as this.

When the man walked forward, Thorin smiled and walked a little closer, dipping head head down so that he could hear when Thorin spoke.

"The name is Thorin," he said in a low husky voice. "But people here call me Oak for short. You don’t look exactly as if you’re in your…"

Thorin trailed off as he linked an arm around the man’s waist, just in case he was being to forward and the man wanted to pull away. He never forced anyone into anything, and it was his personal mission to make his clients feel comfortable.

"Environment… Now, what is your name?"

Bilbo gulped slightly, feeling even smaller in the presence of the man, Thorin, as he so sensually introduced himself. His voice was so deep and rich, it made the increasing blush turn the tips of his ears nearly glow red.

"I-I’m Bilbo." He stuttered, feeling too warm for comfort as Thorin put an arm around his waist. The sudden closeness made him remember that there were other people in the club, most of them either watching with amusement or envy. Maybe even a mixture of the two.

A deep chuckle erupted from the larger man’s chest at the smaller man’s words. He was obviously flustered, and it was even more painfully obvious no one had come onto him like this before. Without a word Thorin lifted his free hand to brush away a loose curl away from the man’s cheek.

"Well then, Bilbo," Thorin purred, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see a very small groups of people looking over at them curiously if not a bit enviously. "Care for a dance?" At those words, Thorin gave a light grind of his hips to Bilbo’s before leaning his head down to whisper in his ear. "If I am being too forward, tell me and I shall stop."

The way Thorin whispered in his ear made Bilbo nearly go faint, just by how delicious it sounded. He kept his gaze down slightly as he shook his head.

"I-It’s fine, really. I-I don’t mind." He said, knowing full well his breath hitched in his throat.

Somewhere in his mind, he felt the slightest bit grateful about Bofur bringing him out here, if only because he was getting a chance to be around someone as handsome as Thorin. Despite that, even if they were to meet on the outside, Bilbo would have zero chance at even talking with him, let alone be so close to him.

Slowly, Thorin began to pull Bilbo deeper into the endless sea of people. In a split moment Bilbo seemed to snap out of a trance, and Thorin only pulled the smaller man close and ran his hands up and down his back.

"Easy," Thorin purred. "Just follow me…"

Warm hands slid down to firmly grasp Bilbo’s waist, grinding his hips against his before slipping a leg between the small man’s hips to add a little more pressure and friction in their grinding. Thorin would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying this. The sweet friction and the attractive man in front of him made the whole experience even better.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Bilbo was brought out of his thoughts when Thorin led him into a slow, sort of dance. Their bodies fitted so neatly together, he could hardly believe it.

"V-Very much, actually." He said as Thorin pressed his leg between his, blushing even more at the sudden friction.

Thorin chuckled and stopped his grinding, only to let one of his hands stroke Bilbo’s cheek.

"Good... Perhaps we should go somewhere more… Private."

Smiling, Thorin pulled away and grabbed Bilbo’s hand, dragging him through the thick crowd. Bodies easily parted for them, and Thorin maneuvered the both of them up the steps to one of the private rooms for the more… Intimate shows. The room was darkly lit, but a few candles held enough light just enough to see what you were doing. Thorin lead Bilbo over to the bed, pulling the smaller man into his laps as he began to trail lazy kisses against his throat.

"So, Bilbo," Thorin spoke in a heavy voice, "what exactly would you like..?"

Bilbo was still flustered when he was suddenly being pulled through the crowd, towards the set of stairs in the back.

He was curious as to where he was being led to, when suddenly Thorin pulled him into a room that was scarcely lit, with only a few candles here and there. Bilbo suddenly felt his heart stop, realizing where they were when he spotted the bed, barely being able to comprehend what Thorin was saying. He’d never done anything like this, sleeping with someone after first meeting them. His mind went blank, until the feeling of lips on his neck brought him back, barely registering the questions.

"I-I’m sorry, what?" He stuttered, earning a small chuckle from Thorin.

"I am here… To do anything, and everything you could imagine… And all you need to do, is tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours."

Thorin gave a light growl in the back of his throat to spur Bilbo on, his hands gently stroking up and down the man’s back as he continued to let his lips pull at the soft skin on Bilbo’s throat. The smaller man was stuttering and was obviously flustered, and Thorin tried very hard not to smile. This wasn’t the first time he’d had someone like this in bed.  
Bilbo barely had a chance to keep the moan from escaping his lips, blushing furiously at how hot he was getting just from the slight touches and the growling coming from the man whose lap he now straddled.

He could feel the growing heat in his body course through him like white hot spike, making him so sensitive to each touch, caress and kiss. Lips trailing his neck up to his ears, he nearly squeaked at the sudden sensation. His hands reached up to grip Thorins’ shoulders, suddenly lost to this sudden attraction to him. Somehow he managed to find his words, feeling his lids as they struggled to stay open. “I-I’m not sure, wh-what to say.” He muttered, gasping slightly as Thorin place his large hands on Bilbos’ arse, kneading the mounds of flesh through his jeans.

Thorin groped at the man’s ass, his teeth grazing against his throat. Oh, he did have a very nice ass. The man was fairly curvy, but not overly chubby by any means. Thorin liked him, and he liked him a lot.

"Then let me show you a good time, Bilbo…"

In one swift and fluid motion, Thorin flipped them so that Bilbo was pinned against the bed and Thorin was pressed firmly against the man’s hips. A feral smile spread across his lips as he have a few rough bucks in tease, lifting his head to graze his lips just barely over Bilbo’s in asking. If he wanted to kiss someone, he always let them make the first move. And since Bilbo was nervous, he would give the man this one mercy of dominance to give him confidence.

Bilbo blushed so badly he felt he’d melt. The way Thorin held him down and thrust against him, nipping and kissing his exposed neck.

Bilbo arched his back, willing to let this beautiful man do whatever he wanted. To show how willing he was, he found his voice, lightly whimpering. “P-Please..”

And those were the only words Thorin needed before continuing on. Thorin smashed his lips against Bilbo’s, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped the back of his throat from the warm kisses he was sharing with him. Growling, Thorin pulled away for only a moment to pull at the man’s shirt and pull it over his head, tossing it to the floor carelessly. His chest was surprisingly smooth and hairless, and Thorin smiled as he let one of his hands gently run over the soft flesh. A thought sparked in the back of his mind wondering where else he he was soft.

Dipping his head down, he trailed hot kisses onto Bilbo’s chest, his tongue occasionally peeking out in tease. Strong hands snaked forward to pull at Bilbo’s belt. The smaller man was practically mewing in pleasure and writhing under his hands. He was easy to please and that made Thorin’s job all the easier.  
Bilbo moaned loudly, gasping as his hands buried themselves in the man’s thick locks of black. The exploring lips that nipped and sucked, hands that groped and rubbed. He squirmed under his touch, gasping and panting for air.

Thorin all but growled in triumph as he was able to pull the man’s trousers down with his underwear, watching as Bilbo’s cock stood to full attention. A small smirk formed on Thorin’s lips. The man was a bit bigger than he had originally thought him to be, and Thorin had to hold down a laugh when Bilbo’s face turned scarlet. The dark-haired man said nothing and merely took Bilbo’s cock into his hand while giving a few light strokes.

"When was the last time you did something like this?"

Bilbo moaned loudly as Thorin’s hand wrapped around his length, making him nearly buck mindlessly at the sensation.

When Thorin asked him the question, it took him a moment to fully put his words together in response.

"I-I haven’t b-been with, anyone in a," he gasped as Thorin rubbed the tip of his cock. "L-long while."

"Mmmm…" Thorin hummed, not caring to let his fingers stroke along the already hardened cocks tip. Bilbo bucked his hips up into his hand and Thorin gave him a firm squeeze as a reward, while his free hand gently ran over his chest. He reacted to Thorin’s touches wonderfully, and Thorin would have a wonderful time spoiling him.  
"Well then… This can go two ways… I can either suck you off, or I can be a top or bottom. Always the clients’ choice of course."

Bilbo gasped slightly at the way Thorin tightened his hold on his length, almost ready to spill.

He considered the options Thorin gave him, granted he was pretty much lost in his lust, keening.

"Y-Your m-mouth. P-please."

Smiling wickedly, Thorin did as the smaller man asked. He dipped his head down and gently grazed his lips over the man’s length. When Bilbo arched his hips, Thorin took the chance to let his tongue slide warmly over the sensitive skin, his hands running over firmly over Bilbo’s thighs as he sighed in bliss. His own member was growing painfully hard, but he would tend to his own needs later in the night. The first priority came to making sure Bilbo was pleasured to the fullest extent.

Bilbo writhed in pleasure, enjoying the way Thorin was able to take him in his mouth, how the wet and delicious heat made his mind swim. He bucked his hips up slightly, wanting to feel more of his mouth and devilish tongue.

"Thorin!" He cried out, tossing his head back against the bed, feeling his pleasure build.

A deep rumble erupted from the back of Thorin’s throat as he continued to run his tongue over the hardened cock, loving the moans and mews that Bilbo was making as he bucked his hips up slightly. Knowing that his pleasure was probably growing, Thorin took the man completely inside of his mouth. His member twitched and Thorin allowed his tongue to gently stroke the sensitive skin with care as he began to bob his head up and down. This continued on for several minutes before Thorin pulled away with a small ‘pop’.

"I don’t exactly like my clients cumming in my mouth," Thorin growled out. "So I’ll pull you off into completion if you want that of me…"

Bilbo nearly whined at the sudden loss of Thorin’s mouth and tongue, gasping only from how the cool air of the room hit his slick and heated member.

Looking up, he nodded at Thorin, the hazel of his eyes completely taken over by black.

"B-But, what about…?" He let the question hang for a moment, his eyes wondering towards Thorins’ lower half.

The dark-haired man went rigid and sucked in a breath. Slowly, he moved until he was hovering over the smaller man, a small surge of heat rushed down into his groin.

"Well, I… If that is what you want… Would you prefer me on bottom, or…?"

Bilbo blushed brightly, watching as Thorin moved up over him, his thick black hair falling and hanging like a curtain. He could feel his blush increase, turning his face slightly, a few stray curls covering his eyes.

"I want…to bottom. I-I’m more used to it." He confessed, the blush moving down his neck to his chest.

Thorin nodded and pulled away, his fingers pulling at the straps to his pants until he pushed them down and his member sprung free; giving himself a few firm strokes with a shakey sigh.

"I’ll go slowly," he promised. He was already getting hard fairly easily, mainly from all the moaning Bilbo had done. His cheeks were flushed and his copper curls clung to his forehead, and his body was practically on display for Thorin to see every inch and curve of him. Once he deemed himself hard enough, he crawled off the bed and went to the dresser where an endless plethora of every condom brand you could ever want awaited him along with a fair amount of lube.

Chuckling to himself, he lifted two different bottles of lube as he crawled back onto the bed. “Scented or non-scented?” he joked.

When Bilbo saw Thorin pull himself free of his pants, he felt the sudden pang of desire hit him full on.

Thorin was big, possibly even bigger than his previous few bed partners. Watching him walk away, he slowly adjusted himself on the bed, his eyes still glued to his glorious arse. When Thorin asked about the scented lube and such, he gave a slight chuckle, relaxing a bit.

"Either is fine. I don’t really mind," he said.

The dark-haired man only smiled with a wink and poured a gracious amount of lube onto his fingers, slipping them down between the smaller mans’ ass to find that tight ring of muscle before beginning to massage the lube over the area. Bilbo squirm at the pokes, and Thorin felt his cock twitch as impatience swirled over him. Slowly he forced in two fingers and stopped when Bilbo froze and arched his back; breathing deeply yet slowly. Only when he nodded did Thorin continue. He was tight, but once Thorin felt him relaxing and becoming looser, he felt bold enough to slip in a third. Bilbo hissed at the stretch but it was required. Thorin wasn’t exactly an average size, and he wanted Bilbo to be prepped for what he was about to take in. Since the beginning he’d just been thrusting his fingers, but now he was desperately poking around for that sweet spot he knew would make Bilbo squirm. Find it he did.

With a curve of his fingers, Bilbo arched his back with a sharp gasp and gave a buck of his hips. His member twitched against his belly, and Thorin knew that he wanted this as much as he did. Grabbing the lube bottle once again, he slicked a generous amount over himself before positioning himself at Bilbo’s entrance; leaning over him to stare into his eyes.

"If I hurt you in any way: tell me. Do you understand?"

Panting heavily, Bilbo was lost as soon as Thorin began preparing him. Two thick fingers that flexed and bent, spreading him open for what was to come. When the third finger was pushed in, and all three digits found his sweet spot, he nearly spilt. Taking a few deep breaths, he willed the feeling away, wanting to have Thorin buried in him before he could come.

He whined softly at the loss of fingers, but when Thorin pressed the tip of his member to his entrance, his heart raced madly. At Thorin’s concern, he merely nodded, then spread his legs further, panting.

"J-Just, hurry. Please."

All Thorin could do was comply. Slowly he pushed himself inside, marveling at the blissful warmth that engulfed him. For a few moments Thorin just let himself lay pressed against Bilbo to allow them both to adjust. Once Thorin had reigned in his lust, he began to move his hips. With every thrust Bilbo moved and released a loud moan of pleasure, occasionally his entrance tightening which made Thorin’s cock throb.

Slipping his arms around Bilbo’s waist, he began to pick up a small amount of speed. His skin felt like it was on fire, but it was a pleasant fire that he wanted himself to melt into, and his blood sang as it ran hot through his veins; a tight coil growing in his lower abdomen.

Once Thorin was fully inside him, Bilbo cried out, feeling the size stretch him. Thorin felt so heavenly inside him, the girth made him feel so full of the other man. Bilbo tossed his head back against the bed, his hands on either one of Thorin’s arms, gripping tightly.

"G-Gods, Thorin!" He cried out, panting heavily.

He wanted to keep him in this position forever, to be able to feel him constantly.

Swallowing hard, Thorin picked up his pace. He was now thrusting with full force, the sound of skin slapping against each other and gasps desperate for air. The pleasure building in Thorin’s abdomen was now growing stronger and eventually spill over. But now was not the time he would be doing so. A grunt escaped from his lips with every thrust as he pushed himself into the blissful heat. Bilbo was arching and writhing beneath him, and Thorin swore to himself that this was the favorite part of his job. Seeing someone so gorgeous such as the man below him crying out his name, wanting to find completion because of his actions.

Bilbo gasped loudly, feeling with every thrust Thorin gave, and they slid slightly on the sheets.

He moved his hands to either side of his head, gripping the sheets in tight fists, his legs wrapping around Thorin’s waist. He could feel that with each new thrust, the tip of Thorin’s length passing over the sweet bundle of nerves inside him, nearly making choke on his gasps of pleasure.

With an almost feral growl, Thorin pushed himself deep into Bilbo. His cock was now throbbing unbearably, and Bilbo wasn’t making thing much better from how tight he was squeezing him. Breathing heavily Thorin slipped his arms up under Bilbo’s knees; pushing the smaller man up onto his upper back as Thorin pushed himself down into him. Sweat rolled down well defined muscles, and Thorin was now beginning to pant from the force at which was moving.

Bilbo couldn’t help but let out an almost scream when Thorin pushed his knees up, burying himself deeper. The sensation was maddening, with the way he pounded into him.

"More, Thorin! P-Please, more!" He gasped.

Bilbo could feel his climax getting closer; he wrapped his arms around Thorins’ neck, pulling him down into a hungry and burning kiss, thrusting his tongue into the large mans’ mouth without warning.

Thorin had him. He was close. Putting all that remained of his energy into thrusting, he slipping one of his hands between their hips to grab at Bilbo’s swollen member; beginning to pump him as fast as he could. He would make him spill over. Heat pooled in his abdomen and Thorin wanted nothing more than to bury himself into that blissful heat and release himself. Thorin could endure, but he couldn’t do so forever.

"I hope you are close," Thorin growled out through gritted teeth. "Because I won’t last much longer."

He could only manage a choked gasp, nodding frantically as Thorin thrust into him. Bilbo tossed his head back, moaning loudly as he felt the final coils of pleasure snap tight in his lower body. With a final cry of “Thorin!” He came with a powerful tremble though out his body. He tightened around the length inside him, squeezing Thorin, pushing him over the edge.

It took three more thrusts after Bilbo climaxed before he spilled over himself. He pushed himself deep inside and let himself spill over, the tight coil in his abdomen finally snapping. Thorin could feel Bilbo’s release smeared between their stomachs. They laid there in the bed for a few moments, catching their breaths. Once Thorin had regained his senses, he pulled out of Bilbo’s heat and rolled to the smaller man’s side.

"You know, normally when I do things like these, I make them pay… But that was the best fucking I’ve had in awhile." Thorin leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Bilbo with a small smirk. "So I won’t charge you."

Crawling to his feet Thorin walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself off before grabbing a fresh towel and walking back over to the man still laying limp against the bed; tossing it over to him.

Bilbo winced when Thorin pulled out, suddenly missing the feel on Thorin’s length. He sat up slightly, watching as Thorin walked off into the bathroom. When he came back with a towel, he managed to clean himself up.

"O-Oh. Well, it was… just amazing..." He blushed, sitting up. He winced slightly as a small pang of soreness settled itself in his hips.

"I think the one thing I don’t miss about this, is being sore afterwards," he muttered, unknown that Thorin could hear him.

A small smirk played along Thorin’s lips at his comment. He wouldn’t blame him, he’d been in Bilbo’s position many times and had felt the lingering ache of love-making afterwards as always. A robe hung over on one of the stands, and Thorin pulled it over himself before walking over to the door and peeking his head out. Just who he wanted to see.

"Gloin," Thorin hissed, the bald-headed man turning to face him. "Go tell Gandalf that I’m not preforming for the rest of the night. I’m leaving in an hour."

"Alright, lad."

Thorin turned back around and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “I enjoyed my time with you, Bilbo… Was this one of your first times in a club? You seemed a bit out of place.”

Bilbo had gathered his shirt and sweater closer to him on the bed, getting himself together. He nodded to Thorin’s question.

"Um, actually yes. I came here with a friend. He said it would do me some good. Getting out of the house, and what not." He grinned slightly. “I was a little apprehensive, at first. B-But, I’m glad he talked me into coming.”

Thorin only watched as the man gathered up his clothes and slipped them on. He seemed nervous again and a blush was still painted on his cheeks. Smiling, Thorin got back onto his feet and stood before Bilbo to stare down at him. “I’m glad he talked you into coming along too,” he spoke softly. “And… if you want, I’d like to see you back here again.” Lifting a hand Thorin gently grasped Bilbo’s chin to lift his head up. “You’re a very attractive man, Bilbo. I normally don’t like getting involved with clients… But…”

Bilbo blushed slightly as Thorin got up, still only wearing the robe he’d put on. He felt slightly embarrassed about his own body, steadily slipping the shirt on. When Thorin tilted  
his face up and spoke, Bilbo felt all the heat gather in his face once more.

"I-I wouldn’t really call myself, a-attractive." He looked to the side. At the taller man’s words, he looked back to meet gentle blue eyes.

"But…?"

"But… For you, I’d make the exception." Thorin wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist and smiled down at him warmly. "That is, if you would have me." The dark-haired man dipped his head to steal a kiss from his lips before pulling away. "Come back next Friday night. I’m working then. Maybe I can give you a," Thorin placed his lips at Bilbo’s ear, "private showing."

Bilbo nearly fainted when Thorin kissed him, his ears glowing a bright red. This handsome man, asking him, to be involved with him. He smiled softly, nodding. “I-I’d like that. Very much.”

Bilbo really needed to thank Bofur for getting him out of the house this time.

Thorin cupped Bilbo’s cheek before pulling away. “You could go. Your friend is probably waiting for you. But before you do, on your way out, find a man named Dwalin. He;ll give you my number. Just tell him Oak sent you. I promise he won’t bite… Goodbye, Bilbo.”

Thorin stole one more kiss before walking out of the room and taking a sharp turn, going through a door and disappearing backstage. Only his fellow workers and security were back here. When he arrived at his dressing room, he closed the door behind him firmly before walking over to his dresser and pulling on a jeans and warm hoodie. He grabbed the keys to his car, taking the back exit while thoughts of Bilbo still swam through his mind. It would be a long and lonely drive home.

Bilbo finished getting dressed, then made his way from the room and down the steps, back into the club. There were still quite a good amount of people, but slowly enough, a few started to leave the club. Before he could move any further, Bofur ran up to him.

“There ya are! Thought you got kidnapped or something.” He joked, then noticed how mussed up his friend looked, giving a sly wink. “Well, seems like someone had a good time.”  
Bilbo huffed, playfully shoving him. “Oh shush. I’ll have you know that I did in fact, have a good time. A very, very good time.” He said, blushing lightly, trying to hide the smile he had.

Before Bofur could pester him for more details, Bilbo asked him if he knew someone that worked there named Dwalin. His friend nodded and pointed to a burly man with a bald head, decked with a few tattoos.

Bilbo spent a good few minutes talking with the man, after getting a very unimpressed once over. He handed Bilbo a slip of paper with a number on it and then went back to looking over the crowd. He thanked the man and went back to Bofur as they made their way out. Bilbo was feeling much more relaxed than he had in quite some time, and it seemed like he’d end up becoming a repeat customer, if only just for one man.


End file.
